User talk:X048J
Welcome aboard - -- PresidentEden78 (Talk) 11:20, August 3, 2011 Thank you ...for your recent edits. I haven't looked at all of them, but they seem very positive, constructive and promising. It's good to see a new user getting so stuck in. Well done and keep it up! - 20:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Hello! I'm need to know where you got the images File:Sharqi_peninsula_64_menuMap-1-.jpg, File:Sharqi_peninsula_32_menuMap-1-.jpg, File:Sharqi_peninsula_16_menuMap-1-.jpg, File:Strike_at_karkand_64_menuMa-1-.jpg, File:Strike_at_karkand_32_menuMa-1-.jpg, File:Strike_at_karkand_16_menuMa-1-.jpg in order to license them properly if not they will have to be deleted. WOW~ How did you manage to get 650+ edits? ive only managed 230+ Zephalian 12:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Most are minor edits ;) Zoom optics. Is that part of bf3? Zephalian 08:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :it is a vehicle specialization in BF3 BTW Did you know it is easier to leave a message on my talk. and i'll reply on your talk. Zephalian 09:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Right i use the british spelling so instead of Z its S. and dont forget sign with four of 'Zephalian 09:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC)" (not the apostrophes) that table thingo how do you put that thing that shows the specs and etc Zephalian 09:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) IGN images Hi X048J, the BF2MC images you're uploading are good, but can I just as you crop the watermark out of the images? They look better without, unless it's absolutely necessary. You might also want to consult other soruces for screenshots that omit the watermarks and maybe ahve higher resolution images. I've found a few good ones myself. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way, has anyone told you yet that you're doing a great job? Because you are. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :^This. You really have been doing some good work. I'm quite surprised at the massive amounts of edits in the last few weeks you've done. :And yeah, I would try cropping those images or see if you can find some without the IGN watermark. I did the same thing when I joined here a year ago for the BC1 gunbox images. We really should make a note to try to avoid watermarked images somewhere... 00:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I've replaced these images with better ones (higer quality, no IGN watermark). ::The only ones that I haven't replaced are the Mi-28 (however it is not used by any page) and the Z-9 (if cropped it looks horrible); I'll try to remove the watermark, but I'm not sure of the result.X048J 13:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Here are a few sources that I scavenged with google. Most of them have some good, reasonably high resolution images. Some of them do have watermarks (what's the point of those anyways?), but are far less obstrusive and obnoxious, and can be easily cropped out. *http://www.gameslave.co.uk/gallery.cfm?gallery=238&title=Battlefield-2-Modern-Combat-Xbox-360 - watermark free, high res. Very, very good. *http://www.gamershell.com/xbox360/battlefield_2_modern_combat/screenshots.html - renders and some very high res screenies. Unfortunately has some watermarks, but they can be cropped. *http://www.eurogamer.net/gallery.php?game_id=3681&article_id=61873 - PS2/Xbox screenies. Has watermarks, but they can be cropped too. *http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/10178/Battlefield-2-Modern-Combat-Xbox-360-Screenshots-Wallpapers/ - Good source. Though it has watermarks, it provides full-resolution images, on which the watermark is puny. *http://worthplaying.com/article/2005/7/17/news/25907/ - More PS2 stuff. Good resolution, no watermarks, and some of these I couldn't find elsewhere. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RESOURCES FOR YOUR SIGNATURE You may know about the tread but anyway it's an good page to get renders as you may aleready did taken from, i have been bussy in the late while school I may suggest you try remove the unused space/transparent pixels or i can do it. http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=35382 Maxwell123 17:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a surprise for you I will show you the Surprise in September two days :D Zephalian 11:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Surprise! RE: Sorry It's alright, simple mistake. Congratulations on the above honor by the way, you deserve it. Your contributions are generally fantastic - 19:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, they shouldn't be linked. The problem is though, there are so many of them that are linked that nobody's ever bothered fixing them. - 19:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Linking to other websites should only be done, when the case is neccesary enoght to do it, the problem about linking, is that there is an increased chance that the reader may leave the website if first clicked on the embedded link. Maxwell123 19:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) hi Released You know when Battlefield 3 will be released worldwide? --[[User:Rayous|'Ray']][[User talk:Rayous|'ous']] 13:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Hey, I was wondering if you're interested in cars. --[[User:Rayous|'Ray']][[User talk:Rayous|'ous']] 13:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I was just checking if you would be interested in Autopedia since it needs more contributors. But if you're truly interested, I'll give you free admin rights. --[[User:Rayous|'Ray']][[User talk:Rayous|'ous']] 13:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I see you like Autopedia on Facebook and we both have something in common, we like Forza 3, Rainbow Six Vegas 2 (I'm an elite 99), and Top Gear. Now you don't have to require a huge amount of car knowledge to edit there (but neither I do), but you could make some minor edits or help upload images from http://netcarshow.com. if you wanna. --[[User:Rayous|'Ray']][[User talk:Rayous|'ous']] 12:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Awarded!